What Lies Beneath  Previews
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: Previews of: A story reflecting the hidden relationship Harry has with the Slytherins, especially Draco and Severus.
1. Chapter 1

_What Lies Beneath_

**Summary**: A story reflecting the hidden relationship Harry has with the Slytherins, especially Draco and Severus.

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus, possible Harry/Draco

**Preview:**

_The empty, lifeless sound of the wind blew through the still halls of Hogwarts. There were too many lifeless bodies—mostly Death Eaters—littering the floor of the dank corridors of the dungeons, all left over from the battle mere hours before. The flickering torches sporadically placed against the stone walls fortunately had the affect of averting my eyes from many of the bodies under my feet. Quietly, I moved across the damp stone floor towards my destination, letting my feet lead the way._

_Out in the night, I could hear the calls of the many animals living in the Dark Forest. I shuddered at the noises, remembering how close they were hours ago when I finally defeated the Dark Lord, and picked up my pace. I truly did not want to be here, in the dungeon corridors, alone after everything that had just happened. Part of me expected any of the dead Death Eaters on the ground to jump up and shout an **Avada Kedavra** at me for killing their Lord. I would feel much safer once I was sequestered behind the wards of Severus' rooms._

_Abruptly, I stilled. Several lengths in front of me stood a pale figure, haloed in the faint light of the nearest torch. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes devoured the beauty of the porcelain face, stained with tears, turned down and away as if to shelter itself from eyes such as mine. From what I could see, I could tell that this pale boy had the most captivating eyes, and his medium length platinum hair shimmered in the torchlight. As my eyes roved over the body, I realized that the boy I was staring at was nothing like the boy I had known for the last seven years. He was different, changed, by the horror that had haunted us all in this last year._

**A/N:** Ok, so this was a preview of the new version of What Lies Beneath. Please, let me know if you like this version or the other version better. The original story was Harry/Draco, this one is more of a Harry/Severus with possible Harry/Draco as well. The official first chapter of the new version of WLB is posted. Within 7 days the second chapter should be up and this preview will be taken down.


	2. Chapter 2

What Lies Beneath: Chapter 2

**Author**: Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Rating:** T currently, M later.

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus, possible Harry/Draco

**Warning:** This story is a bit AU, ignores parts of book 7 and is going to contain slash and other homoerotic themes. If that's your cuppa, then great. If not, please press the back button now and read something else.

* * *

><p>I'd spent hours wandering the corridors, not only those of the dungeons, but also those of the rest of the castle. I spent days more aimlessly wandering, missing my friends, missing my lover, and wondering which I'd get to see first. The house elves kept me fed, and the look on my fave kept both students and teachers alike at bay until I was ready to deal with them.<p>

Finally, after three days of wandering the castle and its grounds, I made my way up to Griffindor tower, the last place I really wanted to be. The fat lady gave me a sour look for not having the new password, but when my own scowl made hers pale in comparison, she let me in sans password.

"Harry!" came a chorus of cries, as several of my peers greeted me.

"It's good to see ya, mate. Some of the other guys though you'd gone mad and holed yourself up down in the dungeons for our own protection. Good to see that they were wrong," Seamus gushed as I continued through the common room towards the stairs. I hated this place now. It was nothing more than a cruel reminder of the two friends that I'd lost and all of the wonderful memories we'd had there.

"I'm fine, Seamus. Thanks for worrying about me, though. You all know that it's hard being up here now, without them..."

"But you've still got us, Harry," Neville quietly chimed in, faint battle scars still visible on his hands and face, reminding me that he wasn't as innocent as before, and that I did still have people who needed me.

"Thanks, mates. Truly. If it weren't for you, I might have gone crazy."

Neville blushed and turned his face away, while Dean and Seamus beamed happily at the praise.

"I'm going to head upstairs for a quick nod off. Please, can I have some privacy unless there's an emergency? I haven't slept in three days."

As I walked up the stairs I could hear a few of the seventh year boys repeat, "Three days?"

Though I truly was very tired, I couldn't stop thinking about Severus. He was so angry and hurt, and it was entirely my fault. I'd teased him when I knew that it was a sore spot for him. I acted as though I doubted his love for my mum. And I insinuated a disgusting relationship with my father that would make all of the marauders roll in their graves. It was all my fault, and there was nothing I could do to make amends. No apology in the world could make up for that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, here's the preview of chapter two. I'm almost finished with it, so it should be up by the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 3

**Author:** Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus with possible Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** Baby-talk, foul language, and possible poor spelling. (I don't have a beta on this one.)

"So, you told me that it was the fact that you saved my life that makes you call me by my first name," Draco boldly stated as he sat next to me in the library. I was doing some potions research in an effort to be of some assistance to Severus. Though, it was far more likely that I'd just wind up being a hindrance and being thrown out of the lab.

"Yes, that's part of it. It's also that you saved me from being found out in your house, your mother saved me in the Dark forest, and I'm learning that associating with Slytherins isn't so bad."

"So, you're saying that for all our fighting in the last seven years, all I'd have to do to make you like me was be nice to you?" Draco asked incredulously.

I smiled kindly. "Pretty much. Do you remember when we first met, Draco?"

His brows furrowed for a moment before he replied, "It was on the train, wasn't it? You were sitting with Weasley, if I recall."

My smile dimmed a bit at the mention of Ron, but I soldiered on. "No, actually. Our first meeting was in Madame Malkins'. We were both being fitted for our school robes. You were nattering on about how rich and wonderful you were, and how you were just bound to be a Slytherin, since your whole family was. To me, you sounded just like my spoiled cousin, and so I instantly disliked you. You hadn't a kind word to say about anything or anyone, and then your mum was just the same. I wrote you off that day as being nothing more than a stuck up prat.

"When we met again on the train and you insulted my only friend, ever, I knew I'd made the right decision to hate you. It wasn't Ron's fault he had red hair and freckles, or that he was poor. And I didn't know anything about blood purity at the time, and I didn't care. All I knew is that you hated the one person who liked me, so I hated you. And all of our altercations after that were the same. You just wouldn't leave Ron and Hermione alone, and so I couldn't forgive you."

Draco was dumfounded at my honesty. It was written plainly on his face. He was so used to Slytherins skirting around the truth that my Griffindor bulldozing was shocking. I laughed.

"Didn't expect me to be so open and honest, did you?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. I expected you to say something about how all Slytherins were evil, and you'd heard something about my family's reputation, and so you disliked me for those reasons. Something that would be typical of the rivalry between Griffindor and Slytherin. Not some honest shite about how much of an arse you saw me as."

"Shite? It was the truth. You were a stuck up aresehole and you know it."

"Only because you wouldn't be my friend and hung out with a blood-traitor and a mudblood!" As soon as he said it he clapped his hand over his mouth. "Shite, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that..."

My lips tightened into a thin line. I'd become much more touchy about what people called Ron and Hermione after their deaths. I couldn't stand anyone besmirching their names. They were war heroes. Without them I wouldn't have survived; school _ or_ fighting Voldemort.

"I don't care if you meant it or not, you bloody git. You said it, and that's enough. You've always been like this. Ignorant of what people around you might be feeling. Oblivious to the hurt you might be causing with your words. You just say whatever pops into that thick head of yours. That's something I really hate about you, Draco." I got up from my table and picked up my tome. I took it to Madame Pince for check out before leaving the library. I just couldn't be around him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, here's the preview for chapter 3. Please let me know what you think._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

What Lies Beneath - Chapter 4 Preview:

* * *

><p>"Harry, watch him!" Severus cried out as Teddy careened about the parlour, his grubby little fingers knocking over potions journals and wooden toys alike.<p>

"I'm trying to, Severus. He's just a fast little tyke." I hated to do this, but I pointed my wand at Teddy and softly said, "_Immobulus_." Immediately the toddler stopped moving and we could clean up his mess.

"Maybe I should take him upstairs to the Griffindor common room. It's not like there are any priceless artifacts in there for him to ruin. And I'm sure he'd get on with the boys."

"Harry," Severus sighed. "I'm not kicking the two of you out. I just need you to keep a closer watch on him. Those potions journals are irreplaceable."

I let out a breath in a slight huff. "I know that, Severus. That's why I'm suggesting I move him elsewhere. I can't keep that keen an eye on him, and we can't move everything irreplaceable so he doesn't get into things, so it's easiest to move him. I'll just grab some of the toys you made him and we'll spend the day in the tower. After all that excitement, he should be too tired to touch anything else."

Severus looked skeptical. "Will you be back for dinner, or will you be taking it in the great hall with the rest of the students and teachers?"

I loved that he was worried about me coming back to him. I walked over to my lover and looped my arms around his neck. "Teddy and I will be back for dinner. Then, we can tuck him in and have a bit of fun ourselves, okay?" I planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips before slipping away. Scooping up Teddy in one arm and some of his trains and cars in the other, I gave Severus one last longing look and left his chambers to head up to the tower.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

"Harry!" The boys of Griffindor called when I got up there with Teddy. "What brings you up to our tower this weekend?"

"Well," I replied, "I was going to stay down in the dungeons so that Teddy could get to know his cousin, but he kept on getting into things. So, I thought I'd bring him up here so we could play without worry."

"His cousin?" Neville asked. All of the boys seemed very curious to know what I meant.

I laughed nervously and shrugged like it was no big deal, which it really kind of wasn't. "Yeah, Draco Malfoy's aunt is Teddy's grandmother. So, I thought that Teddy had a right to meet his family."

"Oh, that makes sense, especially since you didn't really have a close family," Neville explained to the other boys. I had no idea that he knew about my family situation, but I was certain he didn't know the half of it.

"But isn't introducing an innocent boy like Teddy to a prat like Malfoy mean? I mean, it's like torturing the kid," Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Ya know, guys, Malfoy isn't that bad. Sure, he's been a prat to us all for years, but the war changed him, like it did to so many of us. Give him a chance."

"Have ya gone bonkers, Harry? Malfoy, changed? Never in a million years. Say what ya like about him, I don't think that berk will ever change." I cringed at the way Seamus talked about Draco, but didn't make a move to defend him anymore. I didn't want them getting suspicious and thinking I was dating the guy or something.

We put all talk of Malfoys and Slytherins behind us and played with Teddy, tiring the tyke out like I thought we would. After several hours of play and a jam sandwich later, the little metamorphmagus was almost dead on his feet.

"Okay, boys," I said. "It's about time this little guy had his nap. I'm going to take him back down to the dungeons to that room McGonagall gave me for when Teddy visits. I'll see you again once the weekend's over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, here is the preview of chapter 4. The full chapter should be up sometime today or tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 5

Author: Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

Rating: M

Pairing: HP/SS with possible HP/DM

Warnings: Mature content, possible poor spelling (sorry, no beta), school talk, slash

* * *

><p>It was Sunday evening and courses were finally going to start the next morning. Headmistress McGonagall and the reconstruction committee had managed to clean enough of the castle that courses could resume. All of the core classes would be held, as well as a few electives. Because so many of the teachers perished in the war, most teachers would be doubling up on subjects, and a few new teachers would be added.<p>

Professor Snape would be teaching both Potions and Herbology. Professor McGonagall would be teaching both Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. Professor Binns, the only teacher never in danger of dying, would continue only teaching History of Magic (because no one could stand him teaching anything else.) Firenze, who managed to stay out of the war, would continue to teach Divination and add Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Sinistra would still be teaching Astronomy, but would also teach Arithmancy during the day. Professor Flitwick would continue teaching Charms, and Draco Malfoy would be hired on to teach the upper years about Ministry Politics as well as Theory of the Dark Arts.

I wasn't too worried about which professor taught which class because I wasn't taking any, but I would be teaching Muggle Studies as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts and figured I should get to know what other classes my students would be taking and their timetables.

Severus wasn't too happy at McGonagall's decision to hire me on, but I told him that without her decision, I'd have no reason to stay on at Hogwarts. At that, he went silent and continued to read his potions journal. I sashayed over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

The raven haired man put down his journal and looked at me. I could see the lust in the obsidian depths of his eyes, and I took advantage. My tongue teased the bow of his lips; my hands ran through his deceptively soft hair. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush into his lap. I could feel the bulge of his erection and rubbed my own against his.

"Mmmh, Severus. Do you want something from me?" I teased, trying to be coy. From the look on Severus' face, it wasn't working very well.

"You know quite well what I want, Harry."

"You'll have to ask for it, then."

"I'm not going to beg for it like some low-life cretin. Either you want to give it to me, or you do not."

"Oh, Severus, you take the fun out of role playing."

"I had no idea that was what we were doing."

"Which is why you took the fun out of it. You're supposed to just go with it."

Severus looked frustrated. "Harry, you know I'm not good with 'just going with it'. I need forewarning."

I sighed. "Okay. Let's move this to the bedroom. I always feel like we're being watched here in the parlour."

"Strictly speaking, we are. The portraits..." Severus reminded me.

"Oh, yeah." I felt like a total moron. "Bedroom?"

"Yes, yes, the bedroom."

"Thank you for not having any portraits in there."

"Why would I? It's not as though I like being watched all the time. Some in the parlour and in the corridors are quite enough for me."

"Severus..."

"Yes, Harry?"

"All this talk of portraits and being watched...well, I'm not in the mood anymore. Sorry."

"To be perfectly honest, neither am I. I think I shall resume my reading."

I slid off of Severus' lap and moved across the room to the sofa. Severus picked up his discarded journal and resumed reading exactly as he said he would. I picked up some parchment, a quill and ink and began to pen a lesson plan for the next morning and afternoon. I hoped the students would appreciate my subjects and not only take my classes because they had to or because I was the hero of the wizarding world, but because they were thirsting for the knowledge I had to give their young minds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, here is the preview for Chapter 5. I'm finally going to address the issue of courses and what the students are doing at Hogwarts. This chapter is a bit different than the ones before, but it should also be more informative. Hope you like it, and go on to read the full chapter when it's posted.

Also, I'm working on a new Drarry fic, and it should be ready to read soon. If you are in to Draco/Harry stories, this one might just be for you. It's called Dreams, and should be coming to computers near you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 6

**Author:** Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/ Severus Snape with possible Harry/Draco (onesided) and Neville/Luna

**Warning:** School talk, insults, mature content, foul language, slash

* * *

><p>It was early Monday morning, about six o'clock, and Headmistress McGonagall had gathered all of the teachers together for the first staff meeting of the new school term.<p>

"Now, our first order of business is to welcome our new teachers, Mr. Harry James Potter and Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Potter will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning, and Muggle Studies in the afternoon. Mr. Malfoy has graciously agreed to teach our two new classes, Ministry Politics in the morning for our sixth and seventh years, and Theory of the Dark Arts in the afternoon, again for sixth and seventh years.

"Secondly, I want to welcome back all of our old teachers to the school, I know some of you have had a hard time since the war. And thank you to all of you who have stayed and assisted me and the students with cleaning up the castle. Without you, we would not be having a term this year.

"All of you know your individual curriculum for this year, but not all of you know who shall be teaching the other subjects. Professor Snape shall be teaching Potions in the morning and Herbology in the afternoon. I shall be teaching Transfiguaration in the morning and Ancient Runes in the afternoon. Professor Flitwick shall continue to teach Charms throughout the day, as Professor Binns shall continue to teach History of Magic throughout the day. Professor Sinistra shall teach Arithmancy in the afternoon and Astronomy in the evening. And we welcome back Firenze to teach Care of Magical Creatures in the morning and Divination in the afternoon.

"Each student will meet with his/her head of house this morning to receive their timetables. Professor Snape will continue on as Head of Slytherin, Professor Sinistra will continue on as Head of Ravenclaw, I will no longer be able to be head of hous, as I am headmistress, so Professor Potter will come on as Head of Gryffindor and Professor Flitwick will be the Head of Hufflepuff.

"Are there any questions?"

The faculty each shook his/her head "No" as McGonagall looked in his/her direction. I knew all of this already, as I asked when the Headmistress asked me to come on as a professor. In an hour, all of the students would start filing down for breakfast, then classes would begin at eight o'clock sharp. Most of us would be teaching non-stop until noon, when we all broke for lunch, then continued on again until six when we stopped for dinner and free time. It was only Professor Sinistra who would continue to teach after dinner, as her Astronomy class began at eight and went until ten, each year only spending a short amound of time studying the stars before heading off to bed.

McGonagall dismissed us and I made my way down to the great hall for breakfast. I was hungry, as I didn't eat dinner the night before, so I wanted to get a head start. On my way down there, Severus tried to get my attention, but I was staunchly ignoring him. I was still angry that he thought I was stupid and melodramatic, overreacting to every little thing. Draco, too, tried to get my attention, but I ignored him as well. Instead, I took up with Professor Sinistra and spoke to her briefly about her lesson plans.

By the end of breakfast I was very nervous. My first class of the day was teaching third and fourth years how to defend themselves against boggarts and other nasty pests. I hadn't had to do much of this at all since I was a third year myself, so the thought of getting up and teaching made me want to retch all over the head table.

As I excused myself, so did Draco. I tried to make it out of the hall and to the stairs before he could catch up with me, but it didn't do any good. He was simply too determined.

"Potter, a word if I may?" Damn him, he was being formal and polite. There was no easy way to throw him off without looking like an arse myself.

"Of course, _Professor_ Malfoy." I made sure to emphasise his title to remind him that there were students about, students that need not know our private business.

Draco drew me aside into an alcove and started, "About last night..." I stopped him.

"Professor Malfoy, I do not believe now is the time or place to be speaking about private matters." So apparently he didn't get my hint. _Berk._ "If you would like to speak to me this evening after dinner, I should have some free time; we can speak in my office. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to set up my classroom for my first lesson of the day. You may be teaching seventh years about Ministry Politics, but I have an interactive lesson with a boggart that must be carefully maintained for it to go well."

Draco's back stiffened and he took a single step backwards, maintaining an extrememly professional distance between the two of us. "Of course, Professor Potter. Shall I make an appointment now, or can I stop in at my convenience."

I could tell he was mocking me, but I still answered the question as if it were meant to be real. "You may stop in at your convenience. Any detentions I hand out today will be with Mr. Filch, so I should be free for a few hours after classes end at six."

"Thank you for your generosity, Professor." Draco gave me an only slightly mocking bow before crisply walking away, his faintly heeled dragonhide boots making a distinct _click_ with each step.

"Hello, Harry," a dreamy voice spoke. I turned and saw Luna standing near my left elbow.

"Oh, Luna, hello. I had actually been meaning to see you out and speak with you."

"I know. The nargles had been getting restless, so I knew it was time to come find you. What can I do for you, Harry?"

The clock in the tower began to chime, notifying all that it was time for the first class to begin.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I'll have to ask you later. I believe you'll be in my class at ten this morning? I'll speak to you then."

"Ok, Harry. I've got to get to Ministry Politics with Professor Malfoy. Dad always said, 'You must get to know your enemy if you ever hope to win.' Granted, Dad's gone now, but I still think it's good advice."

* * *

><p><strong> AN:** So, finally I managed to add the chapter 6 preview. I hope you like it. The next chapter should be up in a day or two.


	7. Chapter 7

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 7

Author: Araea Swiftwind and Kitty Savella

Pairing: SS/HP, past RW/HG, possible HP/DM

Rating: M

Warnings: Foul language and mature themes

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Muggle Studies. As some of you may or may not know, I was raised by my muggle relatives. I spent seventeen years in the muggle world, learning the hard way all of the differences between that world and the wizarding one. In this class, I will be making the transition easier for you so that you might act convincingly muggle should the need ever arise."<p>

I looked over my fifth year class and sighed. Most of these students were Slytherins, meaning that they were half-blood at best, but most likel pure bloods. It would be a contest of wills to get them to understand the importance of studying muggles, their religions, politics, and everything else essencial to blending in.

"This term we will be focusing on Muggle careers and the work structure. Essentially, that means we are going to cover other employment options for those of you who may not wish to stay in the wizarding world after Hogwarts, how the employment process works in the Muggle world, and how they compare to their wizarding equivalents. If we manage to finish early, then we will also be covering Muggle religions, cults and archaic beliefs and how they influence the job market today. Are there any questions?"

Not a single hand was raised and I sighed again. This was going to be a completely uphill battle. "Since there are no questions, I think I'll start the lesson by having you take a little quiz. Please take out a quill and parchment, wands away, and we'll begin with the questions on the board. This quiz will tell me how much you already know about Muggles, and how much you will need to learn by the end of the year to pass your OWL exams. You will have just thirty minutes to complete the exam, then we will review. You may begin."

I sat back and watched the faces of my students turn surly as I spoke. They disliked me with such passion, it was a thing of beauty. I had always enjoyed making others listen to me and do as I said, mostly because that had never happened with any of the adults in my life. Even still, it's a miracle is Severus does anything I ask, let alone anything I tell him I need him to do. Essentially, I'm powerless outside the classroom, something I never expected after defeating Voldemort.

After the war, I had always assumed that everyone would listen to everything I said and do it right away. I was anticipating the day that got old and I started complaining about it. But it never happened. Everyone was so sure that I had just gotten extremely lucky, that my skills as a wizard and my intelligence as a human being had absolutely nothing to do with me defeating the Dark Lord. Bullocks. I worked hard to defeat that snake-faces bastard and I deserved a little respect for my sacrifice.

From the looks on my students faces, I was letting my emotions show a little too strongly. Most of them seemed frightened of me, others just puzzled. I could just imagine them going to their head of house later tonight and complaining about the big, bad Muggle Studies teacher who scared them with a mean—and slightly crazy—look. Severus would never let me hear the end of it.

I cast a tempus charm to see how much longer the students had to finish their quizzes. Ten minutes. I raised a single eyebrow and cleared my throat. At that, the students stopped stairing and went back to working on their quizzes. All but one, however.

The young girl had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, thin glasses perched on her nose. My mind instantly merged an image of myself and Hermione and the girl was exactly what our daughter would have looked like—well, if Hermione was my type, wasn't dead, and wasn't head-over-arse in love with Ron, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, here is the preview of chapter 7. It's giving me a little trouble, so it might take a couple of days to write, plus I've been a bit ill, so the chapter might not be up until Monday or Tuesday. I'm also working on another story about Harry in his 3rd year, but that one won't be ready for some time. The idea is all Kitty's, so it's going up on her page. It'll be her first (and only) story posted. Look for it by the end of the month.


	8. Chapter 8

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 8

**Author:** Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape with possible Harry/Draco (one-sided) and Neville/Luna

**Warning:** School talk, insults, mature content, foul language, slash

The room was dark and still, the only sounds the rapid beating of my heart and the shallow breaths that came from the man above me. I writhed around on the smart cotton sheets of the soft bed below me as the hard member slipped in and out of my entrance. Another sound pierced the air as my lover snapped his hips forward and back; my moans of pleasure dripped over us and colored the room a sultry red and gold. A hitch in Severus' breathing as he took in the spectacular sight of my magic.

"Oh, Harry!" He cried out as the magic wound around him and ramped up the pleasure he was feeling.

I hummed in contentment before letting out an even louder moan as the magic wound around me, too. My eyes were tightly closed, my toes curled in ecstasy. Both of my arms were wrapped tightly around the dark-haired man who was taking me so completely. It had been a long time since either of us were so passionate.

The recent falling out we'd had certainly made a difference in the way we made love. We now knew that we couldn't simply take our relationship for granted. We had to work at it, nurture it, make it grow. I knew more than ever before that I loved Severus, and he loved me. Every movement of his body proved to me that he was indeed the right choice.

"Harry..." whispered Severus.

I could tell the man was close to coming, and I wanted to be right there with him as he fell over the edge of oblivion. I increased my participation and let my thoughts of yesterday fall away. My hips bucked with each thrust, my legs tightened around Severus' hips as I clung to him. The heat between us was rapidly increasing and I thought I would burn before I fell.


End file.
